The threshold voltage of a transistor has an effect on the ON current and the OFF leakage current for the transistor. Typically for low voltage applications, it is desirable to have a relatively high ON current. The ON current is affected in simplified terms by a scale factor of (Vgs−Vth)m where Vgs is the gate to source voltage, Vth is the threshold voltage, and m is an exponent between 1 and 2. Vgs typically can be the supply voltage. The ON current can be increased by lowering the threshold voltage. However, it is also desirable to have a relatively low OFF leakage current. Lowering the threshold voltage causes an increase in the OFF leakage current. The OFF leakage current is affected in simplified terms by a scale factor of 10(Vgs−Vth)/S where S is the subthreshold slope Vth×ln 10. In this case, Vgs typically can be the voltage of the source. Thus, a change in the threshold voltage causes a desirable change in scale for the ON current but an undesirable change in scale for the OFF leakage current of the transistor and vice versa.